


Bees and the Beach: Back at Bee-con Academy

by Kiiratam



Series: Bees and the Beach [3]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blake.exe has stopped working, Canon Compliant, F/F, Weiss suffers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 18:57:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19892725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiiratam/pseuds/Kiiratam
Summary: Yang gets fed up with a torrential downpour, and Takes Steps. if you can't go to the beach, bring the beach to you!Blake gets an eyeful, and does her best Useless Lesbian impression.Weiss suffers.Takes place between Volumes 2 and 3. (My BMBLB fic index)Written for Bumbleby Week 2019: Day 6: Beach Day.





	Bees and the Beach: Back at Bee-con Academy

After three days of constant, torrential rains, it looked like Yang Xiao Long had snapped. Team RWBY had just come back from their morning classes, sloshing down the hallway to their room. Yang was in the lead, looking like she'd just been plunged into a river. "I can't stand it anymore!" She started peeling at her clothes, pulling them off as she pushed the door to their room open.

  
Weiss Schnee came in after her, wringing a torrent out of her hair. "Why don't you ask the storms nicely to stop? I'm sure that will work."

  
Looking down at her sodden book, Blake Belladonna stopped at the threshold, giving it an experimental squeeze. It squirted - actually squirted! - water. She looked up, raising the book to show Yang.

  
Yang's bra went flying across the room, towards the hamper. Blake's eyes widened, her ears pricked up, her breath caught - and Weiss slammed the door in her face.

  
"Weiss!"

  
"Sorry, Blake! Yang's gone crazy and is tearing all her clothes off!"

  
Ruby staggered up, dragged the broken remnants of an umbrella behind her. "Oh man, not _again_." She leaned against the wall, and pulled one boot off, poured it out.

  
Blake pounded on the door. "Weiss! Weiss, let me in!" _If anyone is going to be trapped in a room with a naked crazy Yang, it should be me!_

  
"Yang! Will you please put some clothes on?! I am literally begging you. I will get down on my knees and beg you to put clothes on."

  
Team JNPR was following in their wake down the hallway, giving them strange looks from half-drowned faces.

  
Yang's shouting echoed through the door. "I just don't want to be _damp_ anymore! My hair hasn't been dry in three days! My hair dryer gave up the ghost on the first day! We ran out of dry towels yesterday! Our laundry is a _puddle_ , and half the dryers are broken because they've been running for three days straight! I don't even know if I own dry clothes anymore!" Blake's ears drooped in sympathy.

  
Nora walked up, looking the most alive of any of them. "Okay, who touched Yang's hair?"

  
Looking up from emptying her other boot, Ruby said, "The rain. Yang isn't exactly a rainy day person."

  
A grin spread over Nora's face, and she joined Blake in pounding on the door. "Come on, Yang! We can go up to the roof and punch the rain, and get struck by lightning! It'll be **fun**!" Blake wasn't sure how much fun that sounded, but anything to get the door open.

  
Weiss' voice drifted through the door. "Ruby, can you make your sister put clothes on?"

  
"Sorry, when she's like this, there's no reasoning with her. Last time, she made herself a diving suit and wouldn't come out of it until the rain was over."

  
Pyrrha pushed her door open. "I think I have a dry towel left, if it would help." Jaune and Ren squelched their way inside, dripping.

  
Ruby shrugged. "Who knows? With Yang, sometimes you just have to hang on and try to enjoy the ride."

  
"Ah ha! Jackpot!" Yang shouted.

  
"Please tell me you found a bathrobe or _something_. I'd like to uncover my eyes and get on with my life. Are you decent?"

  
"I'm amazing!" Yang pulled the door open. "Ta da!"

  
Blake felt suddenly very light-headed. Yang did a little twirl, showing off her orange and yellow striped bikini. And everything else, since that was all she was wearing. _Pretty._

  
"It's beach o'clock, and the ocean is just outside! Who's with me?"

  
Nora whooped, pumping her fist in the air and holding Blake upright. "Me! Ruby, can you grab Blake? She's trying to fall over. I gotta get changed!" She dragged Pyrrha along into their room.

  
Blake was dimly aware of Ruby taking her arm and leading her inside, closing the door. Weiss was sitting at her desk, slowly beating her head against it. "What did I do to deserve this?"

  
"Aww, come on, Weiss, don't be like that!" Yang patted Weiss' shoulder. "You've feel better when you change out of those wet clothes, and into a swimsuit. I'll bet you have a cute one!"

  
Weiss sat up. "I'm going to go to lunch. And when I come back, this whole thing will be over, and everyone will be wearing actual clothes again, and not crazy." She pushed her chair back, stood up. "Yes, that sounds reasonable. This will work."

  
Ruby stared at the closing door. "Oh, Weiss. The first time is always roughest." She helped Blake sit down on Weiss' chair.

  
"Hey sis, I got your suits out." Yang brandished two swimsuits. "Do you want the red number with black lacings, or the black two-piece with red frills and mini-cape?"

  
"Uh, red with black."

  
"Good choice!" She held it out. "Get changed! What about you, Blake?"

  
_Can't... think. Too much... Yang._ "Uhhh... words?" _That didn't sound quite right._ She tried again. "Yes?" Blake frowned.

  
Yang looked over her shoulder at her sister. "Hey Ruby, I think I broke Blake."

  
"Do the eye trick!"

  
Blake felt Yang grab the sides of her head, and guide her gaze directly at Yang's enormous, concerned purple eyes. She felt her eyes start to dip, to Yang's enormous - and Yang firmly pulled her up. "Looooook deeeeeep into my eyes, Blake. You can feel yourself remembering how to speak. OOOooooOOOoooooOOO!"

  
_This is so dumb. There's no way anything this stupid could possibly- hey! Wow, words! I remember words!_ Blake could feel her eyes sliding down, and snapped them back on Yang's eyes. _Focus!. Just don't look down._

  
"OOOooooOOOoooooOOO!"

  
Blake laid her hand over Yang's. "Okay, I think I'm good."

  
"Great!" Yang played with her damp curls. "Did you want to join the party and get changed?"

  
"Uhh." Blake glanced at Ruby, humming to herself as she checked her laces. She lowered her voice. "I've kind of only worn my bikini for you. At our secret beach." _Don't blush, don't blush- damnit._

  
Yang smiled, "Well, you'll blow everyone's socks off if you wear it now! Their stupid, soggy socks." She shuddered with comic exaggeration. Blake snapped her eyes back on Yang's face, trying to block out everything else.

  
"Okay. If you think it's a good idea." _I trust Yang. Even if this is pretty weird._

  
"Please, all my ideas are good ideas."

  
Ruby snorted. "HA!"

  
"Wow, rude. I'm going to see if Nora got everyone else changed." Yang slipped into a pair of flip-flops, and set her aviators on her head. "Be right back!"

  
Blake stood up, went to the closet she shared with Yang. She rummaged in the very back of a drawer, pulling out her bikini. _It's so tiny. Why did I do this to myself?_ Blake peeled off her damp clothes, dropping them into the laundry hamper/pool. _Let's be honest, I did it for Yang. I just wasn't expecting to wear it in public. Like, actual public._ She tied the bottom on, pulled the top on, tied it around her neck. _I still like the ties. Gives me something to play with. Gives Yang something to tease me with._

  
"Oh, that's cute, Blake! I like the purple." Ruby hovered at her side.

  
"It's just a little-" Blake waved her hands vaguely. "-not there."

  
"Just put a tee shirt on over it." Ruby patted her stomach. "I don't know about you, but I'm ready for lunch! Let's see how Yang's doing, marshaling the troops."

  
Grabbing a plain black tee, Blake pulled it on, and followed Ruby out the door.

  
Out in the hallway, they found Jaune in bright yellow trunks, puffing and inflating a beach ball. Ren exited the room, in a one piece of alternating green and pink stripes, and a slightly startled expression.

  
Jaune waved. "I see Yang got you too. Weiss still changing?"

  
Shaking her head, Ruby said. "Nope. She ran away to the dining hall. It won't work. Yang knows where she sleeps."

  
"Hel-LO, everyone!" Sun and Neptune came walking down the hallway, Neptune with an enormous umbrella over his shoulder. Somehow, he was completely dry.

  
Sun stopped, looked closer at everyone. "Why is everyone dressed for the beach?"

  
Team JNPR's door slammed open, and Yang burst out. "You're on the beach! The ocean's all around us!"

  
Blake watched Neptune try to goggle at Yang, and cringe in horror from the outside world. She stifled a giggle.

  
Sun grinned. "Yang! What's up?"

  
She poked him in the abs, roared in his face. "What are you still wearing a shirt for? Don't you know this is a beach!? Drop and give me twenty!"

  
"Ma'am, yes, Ma'am!" Sun pulled off his shirt _more of a vest, really_ and started doing push-ups. "1, 2-"

  
Yang rounded on Neptune, "As for you - so you don't like water, huh?"

  
He cowered. "Noooo."

  
Yang turned into sweetness and light. "Okay! Have fun on the beach with your umbrella!" He stopped, mid-cringe, wondering why he wasn't dead.

  
Neptune recovered quickly, as Pyrrha and Nora came out of their room. Pyrrha had a one-piece athletic model, all mesh and sleek colors. Nora was in a ruffled pink outfit that made her look like- Blake considered comparing her a layered cake, then remembered it was Nora. A crushing pink wave, then. A real cruncher, that would hold you down and let the riptide haul you off, laughing the entire time. 

  
"Ladies." Neptune grinned, winked.

  
"-19, 20!" Sun bounced back up. "Lunch?" Jaune bounced the beach ball off his head, and sprinted down the hallway, laughing. Sun bounded after him, howling with laughter himself. Everyone else started following, at a more sedate pace. All along hallways, doors popped out at the noise, and students poked damp heads out.

  
Yang fell back in with Blake, at the rear of the group. "I feel better. I mean, can't do anything about my hair being wet. But still, better. How are you doing?"

  
Blake pulled at the hem of her shirt. "Feeling a little exposed."

  
"Hey, if you want to go put pants on, feel free. I'll wait. I'm showing off enough skin for both of us."

  
"I saw."

  
"Yeah, you did!" Yang punched her in the shoulder. "Pervert."

  
"Hey! You started changing with the door open, and _I'm_ the pervert?"

  
"I'm just a simple, innocent girl, unmindful of her own body. You're the one who stared."

  
Blake colored. "Yeah." _You're so pretty. I want to worship you. I want you to make me scream. ...Wow, I **am** a pervert, aren't I?_ "Do... do you like being watched?"

  
Shrugging, Yang said. "I don't mind it. It distracts people, I can punch them if they get creepy, and I like looking hot. I mean, I don't think I'd want to fight in this particular outfit." She bounced a bit. "But yeah. It's kind of fun."

  
Twisting her fingers in the hem of her shirt, Blake asked. "Do you think I should take my shirt off?"

  
"I mean, I absolutely will not complain about you doing that. I know you look amazing in that bikini. But you should do whatever you feel comfortable doing. You're in charge of you."

  
Coco Adel called out from a doorway behind them. "Xiao Long, what's going on?"

  
Yang spun on her heel. "Spontaneous Beach Party. Get changed!"

  
Smiling, Coco adjusted her shades. "I knew I liked you. Alright, team, let's make it happen!"

  
Blake and Yang kept on walking down the hallway. "How do you just - Yang, how do you do you?"

  
"Charge in, don't be afraid to get hurt. But that's me. It's how I work, it's how my Semblance works. It's how Yang does Yang." She shrugged. "And, you know, I usually do get hurt. What doesn't kill you makes you stronger. Literally, in my case."

  
"What, you think your Semblance defines you?" _What does that say about me?_

  
"I dunno. It's a trellis, and I'm the rose growing on it. I think. Maybe I'm a really a sunflower, and I'm just growing up straight next to a trellis, and I'll keep going up after it stops. Maybe I'm a tiger lily, and I'm going to bend away from the trellis as I grow." She shrugged. "Ask me again in five years. Or twenty."

  
"You don't have goals? Hopes? Dreams?"

  
"I mean, we're training as Huntresses. It's a dangerous job. I don't know if I'm going to live five more years, much less twenty." Yang stopped. "Wow, that got dark. Sorry."

  
"It's okay." _How can you just talk about your own death like that? Don't you care?_

  
Yang nodded ahead. "My minions are doing their work. Look, more recruits!"

  
_Don't you change the subject! Don't pretend that everything is suddenly okay, because your game is going well!_ "I see."

  
"We should hurry to the dining room, if we want to control this mob at all." Yang held out her hand. "C'mon."

  
_Breathe in._ Blake took her friend's hand. _Hold it._

  
Yang started tugging her into a trot, laughing. _Breathe out. Yang is safe. But she'll put herself in danger, to protect Ruby. Weiss. Me._

  
_Again._

  
_And again._

  
_And again. Until something happens. I need to protect her from that._

  
_Breathe in. You are safe. Hold it. Yang is safe. Breathe out. Protect Yang._


End file.
